


Amici

by Sam82



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Friendship, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam82/pseuds/Sam82
Summary: Non fare quella faccia con me. Sai benissimo che non approvo tutta questa farsa ma sono qui. Sei il mio migliore amico, ti sosterrò sempre, sarò al tuo fianco qualsiasi decisione tu prenderai. se deciderai di uscire allo scoperto con i tuoi sentimenti per Martin sarò lì, se vorrai continuare così, sarò qui comunque.Sempre...."
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch & Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman





	Amici

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente questa e altre storie che pubblicherò sono interamente frutto della mia fantasia e non intendono in modo alcuno offendere o ferire nessuna delle persone presenti in esse.

Questa storia è di pura invenzione e non fa nessun riferimento a situazioni reali.

AMICI

L’arbitro aveva fischiato, i supplementari erano finiti.

2 a 1 per la Croazia.

Non avrebbero disputato la finale, il sogno si era infranto.

In quel preciso istante emise un urlo frustrato e gettò con violenza la bottiglia vuota di birra per terra mettendosi le mani nei capelli.

Si riprese dopo qualche minuto, si guardò intorno, raccolse la bottiglia ancora integra dal tappeto color avorio ed incrociando gli occhi del suo amico gli rivolse le sue scuse.

“Mi dispiace, Tom. Non so cosa mi sia preso. Porterò il tappeto a ripulire in lavanderia domani.” poi si buttò di peso sul divano.

Rimase disorientato, sapeva che Ben non stava bene, capiva quanto gli costasse energia e fatica continuare ogni giorno la recita della famiglia felice con quella stronza arrivista che non perdeva occasione per mettersi in mostra.

Era ancora fresco il senso di impotenza che lo aveva pervaso solo poche settimane prima quando lo aveva premiato.

Quando tutto quello che poté fare fu esprimere parole di vero orgoglio e stima nei suoi confronti per poi stringerlo in un caloroso abbraccio fraterno.

Non aveva potuto fare di più, nemmeno quando Ben aveva tenuto quel discorso di ringraziamento verso Sophie, vedeva il linguaggio corporeo dell’amico, vedeva come stesse mentendo a tutti e soprattutto a se stesso, vedeva quanto gli costava tutta quella messinscena ma non aveva potuto fare altro che guardare il suo amico distruggersi e quella serpe ridere compiaciuta del suo risultato.

Gli aveva detto più e più volte che doveva smettere, che doveva liberarsene.

Centinaia di volte avevano discusso e gli aveva ripetuto di chiedere il divorzio, di riprendersi in mano la sua vita prima che fosse davvero troppo tardi.

Ricordava come fosse ieri quando iniziò a supplicarlo di smetterla con questa farsa.

Quando Ben si era presentato una notte alla sua porta scosso dagli spasmi del pianto, l’aveva fatto entrare e lo aveva stretto a sé più che poteva.

Ricordò che gli ci volle una mezz’ora buona per calmarlo, in tutto quel tempo non aveva mai lasciato la presa, l’aveva tenuto al sicuro tra le sue braccia sorreggendolo finché i tremori ed i singhiozzi non furono svaniti.

Non gli aveva chiesto nulla, non gli aveva detto nulla.

Sapeva già tutte le risposte.

Qualche ora prima, navigando in internet, si era imbattuto in quell’infelice intervista di Martin, quella che poi avrebbe smentito da lì a pochi giorni.

Ecco perché Ben era ridotto così, dopo che si fu calmato, aveva gradatamente lasciato la presa e gli aveva passato una birra ribadendo il concetto : “Ben non puoi andare avanti così, è chiaro che lo ami ancora, è chiaro che è lui che vuoi. Allora, invece di rovinarti la vita e piangerti addosso, alza il culo e vai a riprenderlo.”

Non ci aveva mai girato intorno, sapeva di essere un po' brutale a volte, ma lo faceva per il suo bene.

Doveva scuoterlo, dato che non lo faceva nessun altro.

Quella fu la prima di tante notti in cui Ben suonava alla porta, lui apriva, faceva del suo meglio per consolarlo, poi lo vedeva sparire non appena riacquistava un po' di autocontrollo.

Ma questa sera era diverso, era davvero perplesso. Cos’aveva scatenato quella reazione?

Ok, anche lui era arrabbiato e frustrato dall’idea che fossero ad un passo dalla finale e se la fossero lasciata scappare da sotto il naso, ma quella reazione doveva per forza nascondere un’implicazione più importante.

“Non preoccuparti del tappeto, piuttosto…cosa sta succedendo Ben?”

“Non succede nulla” disse stizzito guardando verso il basso.

“Piantala di mentirmi. Ci conosciamo troppo bene perché tu ti aspetti che io creda a questa stronzata. Avanti sputa il rospo. E…a proposito, NO..non è una risposta che accetterò stavolta.”

“Succede che nulla va come dovrebbe. Avremmo dovuto vincere, capisci?? Vincere!! Arrivare in finale e vincere anche lì. Ecco come doveva andare ed invece è andato tutto a puttane.”

Tom continuò a fissarlo “Interessante, non te ne è mai fregato un cazzo della nazionale, mi vuoi dire perché era così vitale che vincessimo?”

Sbuffò “Lo sai perché! Quando la nazionale disputa una finale di coppa del mondo e quella finale la vince…Quando la coppa viene alzata al cielo..tutti sono felici, euforici, le persone si riversano per le strade, bevono, cantano, ballano insieme…sono….” Si aprì un’altra birra non riuscendo a concludere la frase, guardando fisso Tom negli occhi supplicante. Sapeva che avrebbe capito come l’avrebbe conclusa.

“ Speravi vincessimo per avere una scusa per sentire Martin, non è vero? Qualcosa del tipo ^ hei, abbiamo vinto, è fantastico non trovi? Una birra a Soho per festeggiare?^:”

“Sì, qualcosa del genere, sì. Invece è andato tutto a farsi fottere.” Bevve un altro sorso di birra quasi ringhiando.

“Bene, ora cosa pensi di fare? Aspetti il prossimo mondiale o ti accontenti della Champions?” rispose sarcasticamente andando a prendersi un’altra birra.

“Non è divertente, Tom.”

“Oh, lo so bene. Sai come la penso.”

“Sì, lo so, lo so. Dovrei trovare la forza per parlargli, ma non so come fare. Non penso voglia nemmeno vedermi, figurati parlarmi. Non si presenterà nemmeno all’evento di beneficienza con tutto il cast, questo dovrebbe dirti qualcosa, non credi?” La voce si incrinò e qualche lacrima iniziò a correre veloce lungo le sue guance bruciando la pelle lungo il suo percorso.

“ Che sia arrabbiato è normale, Ben. Quella cosa del pathetic davvero te la potevi risparmiare. Le sue affermazioni risentite riguardo alle persone a cui teneva nello show che credevano a quelle cose scritte sui giornali e lo hanno ferito per questo? A chi credi si riferisse, scusa? Non hai mai apertamente ritrattato, poi te esci con quella cosa della : alla mia adorata moglie, la mia amica, se non ci fosse stata lei al mio fianco…bla bla bla … è venuta voglia di prenderti a pugni a me, come pensi si sia sentito lui? Ci hai mai pensato? So che spesso è sprezzante e strafottente ma credo sia una bella maschera come la tua. Solo che tu hai volontariamente deciso di indossarla, lui invece è obbligato a farlo per evitarsi ed evitarti problemi. Mettiti nei sui panni per un secondo. Lui ti amava, Ben. E tu hai deciso per entrambi. Come dovrebbe sentirsi? Come ti sentiresti al suo posto?

Odiava comportarsi così, odiava dover essere sempre lui a sbattergli in faccia la realtà, sapeva che questo lo feriva e faceva stare male anche lui.

Ne ebbe la conferma quando Ben si alzò di scatto dal divano, si asciugò le ultime lacrime e procedette spedito verso la porta d’ingresso.

“È meglio che me ne vada, Tom. Sto rovinando la giornata anche a te. Ci sentiamo e…scusa ancora per il tappeto.”

Si mosse altrettanto velocemente e lo prese per il polso, stringendolo.

“ Scusa tu. Non andare. Non in questo stato.”

Con uno strattone lo riportò sul divano con un tonfo.

“ Non fare quella faccia con me. Sai benissimo che non approvo tutta questa farsa, ma sono qui. Sei il mio migliore amico, ti sosterrò sempre, sarò al tuo fianco qualsiasi decisione tu prenderai. Se deciderai di uscire allo scoperto con i tuoi sentimenti per Martin sarò lì, se vorrai continuare così, sarò qui comunque. Sempre. Questo deve esserti sempre chiaro. Non dubitarne mai. Anche se so di non andarci leggero a volte, sono qui per te.” Fece per spostarsi verso la cucina, Ben lo trattenne per un braccio “ Resta, per favore.”

“Certo che resto, vado solo a prenderci qualcosa di più forte delle birre. Torno tra un minuto.” Mise la sua mano libera sopra il braccio dell’amico e lo strinse con affetto prima di sparire nella stanza accanto.

Quando riapparve nel salotto con due bicchieri di Oban in mano, si ritrovò Ben davanti, gli prese il bicchiere di mano e lo buttò giù in un solo sorso prima di appoggiarlo sul vicino tavolino in marmo. Tom fece lo stesso.

Non aveva ancora finito di riporre il suo bicchiere quando sentì Ben stringerlo forte a sé , un braccio al centro della schiena e l’altro dietro la sua nuca, il viso nascosto nell’incavo del suo collo. Sentiva il suo respiro sulla pelle, le lacrime bagnarli la maglietta ed il cuore accelerare.

Rispose all’abbraccio come aveva fatto spesso, soprattutto negli ultimi mesi.

Per Ben era sempre più ingestibile mandare avanti la commedia del marito devoto e felice, lo stava distruggendo sempre di più e quando diventava troppo da sopportare e si riduceva in pezzi veniva lì, a casa del suo migliore amico, un rifugio sicuro dove sapeva che Tom avrebbe rimesso insieme i frammenti di quel disastro ogni volta.

Si erano piaciuti subito, erano entrati presto in sintonia e dal loro primo incontro la loro amicizia era cresciuta ogni giorno di più, diventando sempre più forte e profonda, sempre più speciale.

Tom sapeva di lui e Martin, e lui conosceva i demoni e le ombre che abitavano il cuore di Tom. Di quanto aveva sofferto quando il ragazzo che amava gli voltò le spalle e sparì nel nulla senza una parola. A Tom si spezzò il cuore, ebbe un pessimo periodo e lui gli fu accanto. Poi Tom fece lo stesso con lui .

Si capivano con uno sguardo senza nemmeno parlarsi, coglievano ogni occhiata, ogni movimento, ogni sfumatura l’uno dell’altro senza bisogno di nient’altro. Non si erano mai feriti, non si erano mai fatti del male. Discutevano, certo, ma il bene dell’altro veniva sempre messo prima, era sempre più importante di dimostrare di avere ragione.

Era questo che li teneva uniti, il loro rispetto e il loro amore l’uno per l’altro.

Ben girò la fronte e appoggiò lentamente le sue labbra su quelle dell’amico.

Uno, due, tre..

Baci lievi.

Tom non rispose ai baci mantenendosi fermo, ma non li respinse.

Quattro, cinque, sei…

Più lenti, più morbidi.

Tom indietreggiò solo qualche centimetro per poterlo guardare negli occhi, la voce dolce “Ben?” fu interrotto.

Sette, otto, nove..

“Ti prego” fu la risposta alla fine del nono bacio.

“Ben.” gli prese il viso tra le mani “ Sei sicuro di quello che stiamo facendo? Parlami.”

Dieci, undici, dodici…

“ Non stiamo facendo nulla, Tom.” Il tono triste, frustrato.

“ Non ti sei spostato.”

“No, non l’ho fatto, non lo farò. Sei il mio migliore amico, Ben. Non voglio che questo complichi le cose tra noi. Sei una delle persone più importanti della mia vita, voglio essere sicuro di quello che stiamo facendo. Parla con me, Ben.”

“ Io… ecco….io ….pensavo solo…pensavo solo che…”

“ Che….” Ora fu Tom a continuare i baci.

Tredici, quattordici, quindici…

“ Fosse un modo per sentirci meno soli? “

Sedici, diciassette, diciotto…

“ Che noi, almeno non ci faremmo del male a vicenda?”

Diciannove, venti, ventuno…

“ Che non ci aspettiamo nulla di diverso da questo? Stare vicini, senza soffrire?”

Ventidue, ventitré, ventiquattro…

“ Sì, Tom. Solo se pensi non sia un errore.”

“Per te lo è, Ben?”

“ Non lo so. Pensavo solo che avrebbe aiutato entrambi fino a quando…”

“ Fino a quando non troveremo o ritroveremo la persona che amiamo?”

“Sì, Tom.”

Venticinque, ventisei, ventisette…

“ Allora no, non è un errore. Come potrebbe esserlo, Ben?”

“ Infondo noi ci amiamo, Tom. Non come una coppia, non con il desiderio. Ma anche il nostro è amore, no?”

“ Sì, Ben. Lo è. Non sopporterei mai di farti del male.”

“Nemmeno io, Tom. Nemmeno io. Lasciamo solo che succeda ok?”

“Lasciamo solo che succeda.”

Ventotto, ventinove, trenta….

Le labbra ora si muovevano in un unico movimento, ritmato, le lingue danzavano leggere e tremanti le une nelle bocche dell’altro.

Le mani lievi, ad accarezzare i capelli di entrambi.

Trentuno, trentadue, trentatré…

Erano sul divano ora, stretti l’uno nell’altro come due ancore, due rocce che si aggrappavano le une alle altre con tutte le loro forze.

Passarono la nottata così, abbracciandosi e baciandosi. Le labbra, la fronte, il collo, il torace.

Non c’era nessuna lussuria, nessun desiderio in quello che stavano facendo.

Le loro erezioni, una normale risposta corporea, rimasero ignorate da entrambi, persi nel loro bisogno di tenerezza, amore ed accettazione incondizionata.

Erano solo due amici, onesti e sinceri, che provavano a ricucirsi le ferite, sicuri che non se ne sarebbero procurate di nuove a vicenda.

Non c’era bisogno di dire altro, di spiegare ulteriormente nulla.

Non avrebbero fatto sesso, non avrebbero fatto l’amore. Non sarebbe successo quella notte e nemmeno le notti successive. Erano solo due amici che si tenevano insieme per non rompersi.

Tom scompigliò i capelli di Ben. “ Parla con Martin, anche se l’Inghilterra non è andata in finale.”

“ Ma se…se non volesse nemmeno vedermi?”

Gli diede un bacio e poi rispose “ Allora sarò qui, Ben.”

“ E se…se ..” distolse lo sguardo

Tom gli accarezzò uno zigomo e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. “ Mi troverai sempre qui e festeggeremo insieme.”

“ Ed io farò lo stesso.”

“ Lo so.”

“ Ti voglio bene, Tom.”

“ Ti voglio bene anche io, Ben.”

Ringraziandosi tacitamente con uno sguardo si addormentarono.


End file.
